cosmics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 5
Big Brother 5 is the fifth season of Cosmic's Big Brother. Background Development The Eye was revealed on the 25, November 2019 right after the Big Brother 4 finale night. The eye was shown as pink on the left side and white on the right side which could speculate to lead to a 'House Divide' Twist. Casting The Cast was revealed on 7th, December 2019. Sixteen Housemates were chosen by Big Brother to enter the house, a lot of the cast caused controversy to the discord group chat as branded 'rude' and 'misleading'. Twists * Shopping Task Twist-''' It was revealed that when the housemates would fail a shopping task there would be a huge disadvantage for them. In the first task if the housemates failed, two housemates would leave the house instead of one. * 'Mass Eviction-' It was revealed by Big Brother that four out of the seven housemates would be evicted on Day 23. The voting was open for the public to save their favorite housemates, the four housemates with the fewest votes would then be evicted and replaced by new housemates. * 'New Housemates-' Like Big Brother 2 and Big Brother 4, new housemates would have the chance to enter the house late in the game. For the first time ever a grand total of four housemates entered the house to replace the previously evicted four housemates in the mass eviction. * '''Power Housemates- '''Laurista,Lenny,Lik and Rachel were told by Big Brother that they would be the 'Power Housemates'. This means they were the only people eligible to nominate, they would also receive immunity for 2 weeks. On Day 40, Amber-Rose,Akeiyla and Saskia were chosen by the Power Housemates to face eviction. Big Brother then told the house that the Power Housemates were able to evict one of the three. They all unanimously chose to evict Amber-Rose thus making her the tenth evictee. Saskia and Akeiyla were then left to face the public vote. * '''Temptation Twist- '''Shannique,Lik,Rachel and Laurista chose to open the temptations. '''The temptations were different in all the four boxes. Shannique,Lik,Rachel and Laurista each chose a random box, they did not know what temptation was inside their box. The temptations in their box had a sentence of what the advantage and the disadvantage of the temptation was, the temptations would affect the game. Every temptation had an advantage and a disadvantage, if the housemate accepted the temptation they would also receive a disadvantage of what could affect the rest of the house negatively. Laurista's temptation was to be a finalist, the disadvantage was to never be allowed to nominate again. Laurista accepted this temptation. Rachel's temptation was to have full control of the nominations, the disadvantage was that he would be automatically nominated for next weeks eviction. Rachel did not accept this temptation. Shannique's temptation was to have access to all the nominations and would know who nominated her, the disadvantage was that if she chose it; the eviction for the following week would flip. She did accept this temptation. Lik's temptation was to nominate three housemates for every eviction instead of the regular two, the disadvantage would be that the next eviction would be a double. Lik did accept the temptation. This caused a double eviction to occur as the public voted to save. Housemates Tasks Secret Tasks Mole Twist The main twist of the series was active for the first 4 weeks. On Day 1, it was announced that a housemate would be secretly controlling nominations & the house with different powers every week. Power-Pact Housemates In addition to the 20 regular housemates, there were also 2 "Power-Pact Housemates" that entered the house on Day 65. These housemates competed on previous series of Big Brother UK. Nominations History Category:Seasons Category:BB5